


Luxurious Cats and Dick Grayson

by 2bnallegory



Category: Batman (Comics), Catwoman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2bnallegory/pseuds/2bnallegory
Summary: For FleetSparrow's DCU story "Case of the Missing Son".Luxurious cats are at Selina's.Dick Grayson in his office having a drink and looking over some papers.





	Luxurious Cats and Dick Grayson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).


End file.
